No pude olvidarte
by Blues216
Summary: Después de despedirse de May, Brock y Max Ash decide ir a casa, pero un pensamiento que tiene que ver con cierta chica de cabello lila, no lo dejara tranquilo hasta que este se de cuenta de lo importante que es ella para el.


**Disclaimer:** Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, porque si así fuera el mundo ardería

 **Notas:** , La verdad es que se me ocurrió la idea para esta historia cuando veía The Big Bang Theory, ese donde Sheldon se le pega la canción de Darlin – Beach Boys la cual le recuerda como Amy cambio su vida. Pero bueno este es mi segundo FanFic así que espero que me den su opinión de que les pareció, ya sea que les guste o no, toda crítica es bienvenida y me ayudara a mejorar.

 **No pude olvidarte.**

Era un día soleado y hermoso en los bosques de la región Kanto, a lo lejos se podía ver a un joven de cabello azabache de mal humor acompañado de un Pikachu, el cual viajaba sobre su hombro tratando de tranquilizar a su entrenador, pero este se encontraba enojado y abrumado al no poder dejar de pensar en el color Lila. Este lo acosaba día y noche volviéndolo loco, el simple hecho de pensar en él lo hacía sentir una sensación de opresión en el pecho y estomago además de una sensación de calor por todo su cuerpo, no sabía que es lo que le estaba pasaba pero no lo soportaría más tiempo, estaba al borde de la locura.

\- No puedo aguantar más Pikachu, ese color no me deja dormir tranquilo, es como si me recordara a algo o a alguien importante, pero no logro recordarlo del todo. Dijo sujetándose la cabeza con las manos tratando de hacer memoria

\- Pika Pika. Su fiel amigo pokemon trataba de calmarlo, ya que había estado así por semanas

A Ash nunca le afecto que le digieran que era un distraído o despistado, pero por primera vez en su vida esto le causaba enojo consigo mismo, por ser tan poco atento con su alrededor o lo que le decían.

Hacía ya un mes desde que Ash se había separo de May, Max y Brock para regresado a su pueblo natal para alistarse e ir rumbo a su siguiente liga y así estar más cerca de convertirse en maestro pokemon, pero desde su regreso a casa ese pensamiento había ocupado toda su atención, Su madre y el profesor Oak lo había notado más distraído de lo usual, por lo que habían tratado de hablar con él, pero para no preocuparlos él les había dicho que era el hecho de haber perdido la liga pokemon. Con esa situación ocupando toda su atención, él había viajado sin rumbo aparente y de forma casi automática, como si su mente y cuerpo lo guiará al origen del por qué el color Lila lo acosaba en sus pensamientos, claro que él no lo había notado, porque pues claro... era Ash que podemos esperar de él.

Con toda su atención puesta en recordar porque el Lila era tan importante, no había notado que se encontraba de nuevo en la región de Kanto, para ser más específico cerca de la torre de batalla y de aquella chica que era la causante del estado de Ash, Anabel. Pikachu y Ash se encontraban caminando a través del bosque, cuando de repente un sonido acercándose llamo la atención de ambos viajeros.

\- Es un auto, y me parece familiar, tu que dices. Pregunto a su fiel Pikachu

\- Pika Pika. Respondió el pokemon ladeando la cabeza al tener el mismo presentimiento que su entrenador

Ambos fueron sacados de sus dudas cuando un auto freno justo delante de ellos dejando una estela de polvo haciendo que ambos tosieran un poco mientras trataban de dispersar el polvo que se había levantado.

\- Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí. Dijo muy contento el conductor del auto, que no era otro que Scott.

\- Scott que gusto me da verte de nuevo.

\- Pikachu. Dijo su compañero feliz de ver a Scott de nuevo

\- Dime Chamacon que te trae de vuelta a la torre de batallo, has pensado el mi propuesta. Pregunto Scott con esperanzas de que Ash aceptara el volverse un cerebro de la batalla de la frontera, ya que lo consideraba un entrenador fuerte y capaz de llevar una responsabilidad como la que le ofrecía.

\- La verdad es que, hace poco regrese de Kalos y quise hacer otro viaje pero la verdad es que hay algo que me está molestando y la verdad no me di cuenta que en todo este tiempo estuve viajando en esta dirección. Contesto Ash recordando de nuevo el color Lila, mientras hacía gestos de molestia con las manos en la cabeza de forma cómica

\- mmmmm y eso suena serio. Pensó Scott al ver de esa manera a su amigo.

\- aaaa estoy cansado no puedo concentrarme en otra cosa que no se ese color.

\- ¿Color? A que te refieres Ash.

\- El color Lila es eso que me ha estado molestado todo este tiempo, viene a mi mente todo en todo momento, es tan frustrante el no saber el por qué me pasa esto, el por qué es tan importante ese color.

-Ya veo con que el color Lila. Dijo Scott analizando lo que Ash le había dicho, dejando a entrenador haciendo gestos divertidos tratando de sacar ese color de su cabeza. Fue entonces que Scott recordó que tenía que comprar algunas cosas antes de ir a la torre de batalla.

\- Dime Ash ya que Tu y Pikachu están aquí, les gustaría venir a una pequeña reunión en la torre de batalla todos estarán allí, de hecho me dirigía a comprar algunas cosas para la reunión cuando los encontré vagando por aquí, que me dicen.

\- Claro Scott será bueno ver a todos de nuevo. Dijo Ash pensando que talvez relajarse un rato le ayudaría a poner en orden su cabeza, con suerte después de esto resolverá u olvidara su problema con el Lila.

\- Así me gusta tal vez después de esto reconsideres mi oferta de ser parte de la batalla de la frontera.

Ambos subieron al auto y pusieron rumbo al lugar más cercano para comprar algo de comida y artículos de fiesta. Cuando una pregunta azoto la cabeza del distraído entrenador.

\- Y dime Scott, cuál es el motivo de la reunión porque decidieron hacerla, pasa algo malo.

\- aaaaa te seré sincero Ash desde que ganaste la batalla de la frontera todos esperamos verte seguido por aquí, pensamos que aceptarías el ser uno de nosotros, no te sientas mal, pero todos querían verte como el nuevo cerebro de la frontera, y cuando rechazaste el puesto, los ánimos cayeron un poco.

\- Lo siento no pensé que les afectaría de esa forma el que rechazara la propuesta, lo siento de verdad. Le respondió Ash sintiendo culpa por causar tristeza en los cerebros de la frontera y amigos.

\- jajaj no te lo tomes tan personal, también necesitamos dejar de lado las batallas por un tiempo de hecho todos nos tomamos unas pequeñas vacaciones. Dijo Scott dándole una palmada en la espalda para confortarlo.

\- Sabes algo curioso, de nuevo no te sientas mal, pera a la que más pareció afectarle tu partida fue a Anabel, es otras de las razones por la que asemos esta reunió.

-Anabel... dijo casi en un susurro

Algo había hecho click en la cabeza de Ash haciéndolo reaccionar, ya sabía por qué ese color venía a su cabeza día y noche. Era ella, el Lila era el color de sus ojos y de su cabello, de Anabel, su imagen vino a su mente como un balde de agua fría. De repente recordó todo detalle de ella su risa, su hermosa voz, el cómo podía hablar con su pokemon, sus hermosos ojos Lila casi violeta tan llenos de vida, y su cabello. Un fuerte sonrojo lo invadió de solo recordarla, como había sido tan idiota para olvidar a la única chica por la que había sentido algo, de la que se había enamorado.

\- Que dijiste. Pregunto confundido Scott

\- PARA EL AUTO. Scott freno de repente viendo a Ash con una cara de sorpresa.

\- Que es lo que pasa.

\- Es ella Scott, Anabel, es ella por lo que ese color viene a mi mente una y otro ves, la razón por la no he podido dormir bien en estas últimas semanas, ella es la razón por la que mi mente me trajo aquí sin darme cuenta.

\- Creo que no te estoy entendiendo Ash. Scott se mostraba muy confundido por la reacción del entrenador.

Ash se quedó callado con una fuerte expresión de asombro en Su rostro, mientras pensaba en lo tonto que era por haberse olvido de Anabel.

\- A lo que me refiero es que la razón por la que el Lila esta en mi cabeza es que es el color de sus ojos Scott, de su cabello, su ropa... ese color me trataba de recordar a ella, lo que siento por ella.

\- Vaya vaya con que eso era, te enamoraste de Anabel. Dijo Scott con una sonrisa burlona mirando al entrenador y a su Pikachu

\- SI, por favor Scott llévame con ella... por favor. Pidió Ash a Scott con una angustia que se reflejaba en su rostro.

Anabel se encontraba sentada a orillas del lago cercano a la torre de batalla esperando a los demás mientras miraba las tranquilas aguas del lago con tristeza. Cuanto había pasado, y no había podido olvidar, a ese entrenador que le había robado el corazón, con el que había sentido una conexión especial, del que se había enamorado.

Se había sentido tan feliz al escuchar de su victoria contra Brandon y aún más al enterarse que Scott le ofrecería un puesto en el frente de batalla, pero sus ilusiones murieron tan rápido como llegaron, al saber que Ash había rechazado la oferta de Scott para continuado con su viaje.

Eso había destrozado a Anabel, así como a los demás ases. Ella pensó que el tiempo la ayudaría a olvidarlo, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo más la asechaba con tristeza el recuerdo de aquel entrenador de cabello azabache, y más crecía aquel sentimiento de amor por él.

\- Ash. Susurro su nombre mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Esto fue hasta que noto el auto de Scott, el cual se acercaba a donde ella se encontraba, Anabel trato de calmarse mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, no quería que sus amigos la vieran de esa forma.

\- Bueno talvez esto me haga olvidarlo por un rato. Se dijo a si misma más calmada.

Anabel se puso de pie para recibir a sus amigos con una enorme sonrisa. Pero noto algo extraño en él auto de Scott, ya que este freno repentinamente a unos cuantos metros de donde ella se hallaba, esto le pareció inusual, pero lo que de verdad la desconcertó fue ver como alguien casi saltaba del auto y corría hacia ella. Ella no podía distinguir con claridad de quien se trataba.

\- ANABEL. Fue lo único que ella logro escucho, al ver como aquella persona se corría había ella.

\- Ash. Dijo al poder reconocer al entrenador, solo para ver como este saltaba para abrazarla haciendo que ambos cayeran al lago, incorporándose segundos después del chapuzón.

\- Ash que haces aquí. Pregunto con un gran sonrojo en el rostro.

\- Anabel en estas últimas semanas no he podido sacar un color de mi cabeza, esto me estaba volviendo loco y no me deja vivir tranquilo, pero al fin logre descubrí que eras tú, ese color me recordaba a ti. Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras Anabel pero igual que ves los sentimientos de tus Pokemons, espero que puedas ver los míos. Dijo un sonrojado entrenador mientras tomaba la mano de la chica para posarla sobre su pecho

\- a... ash y..yo n..no entie..ndo. La chica de cabellos Lila no sabía cómo reaccionar se sentía tan abrumada y confundida por lo que acababa de escuchar y aún más por la gran descarda de emociones que sentía de aquel chico del que se había enamorado.

Seguí sin poder asimilar todo lo ocurrido, estaba estática viendo a Ash directo a los ojos, con una mano en el pecho del entrenador siendo sostenida por el mismo y la otra apretando fuertemente sobre su propio pecho.

\- Si me permites Anabel. Interrumpió Scott ganándose la mirada de ambos Jóvenes.

\- En pocas palabras los que Ash trata de decirte es que él te ama. Explico Scott, logrando que ambos se sonrojaran más de lo que ya se encontraban.

\- Ash es eso cierto. Pregunto Anabel, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-sí.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron enserados en su propio mundo mirándose a los ojos por varios minutos, solo hasta que Scott los saco de su transe.

\- vamos campeón bésala ya. Sugirió Scott con un tomo divertido en su voz

Ambos decidieron dejarse llevar por el momento, y lo dicho por Scott, aunque los nervios invadían el cuerpo de ambos entrenadores, Ash poso sus manos en los hombros de Anabel, acercando su rostro con timidez al igual que la peli-lila.

Finalmente sus labios chocaron de una forma un tanto brusca, pero placentera para ambos mientras los invadía una calidez y una sensación de alivio, como si se quietaran un gran peso de encima. El beso duro varios segundo solo para verse separos por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, al término del contacto ambos se miraron de nuevo directo a los ojos, los cuales tenía un brillo en ellos que reflejaba lo importante y especial que fue aquel beso para ambos .

Ambos volvieron a unir sus labios en otro beso solo que más corto que el anterior, solo para terminar juntando sus frentes, disfrutando de su simple compañía mutua y compartir una carcajada al igual que la primera vez que se conocieron cayendo en ese mismo lago.

\- ¿Entonces esto significa que te quedaras con migo? Pregunto una sonriente Anabel apresar de conocía la respuesta.

\- Después de todo lo que pase para poner en orden mis sentimientos por ti, crees que me iría arriesgándome a perderte, ni lo creas señorita no te desharás de mi tan fácil. Contesto Ash a la pregunta en el mismo tono de broma que el de ella.

-Y ahora tú dime ¿te gustaría ser la novia de este despistado entrenador? Pregunto el azabache al igual que Anabel, sabiendo la obvia respuesta

Anabel solo respondió de la única forma que era obvia para ella, dándole otro beso a su ahora novio, el cual acepto gustoso. Solo para que ambos compartieran otra risa mutua y comenzaran a perseguirse y jugar dentro del lago, al cual se les unió Pikachu.

\- Bueno creo iré por los demás. Dijo Scott yendo a su auto.

Scott decidió que era hora de darse a la fuga y darles un poco de tiempo a solas a la nueva pareja, aún tenía que comprar las cosas para la reunión con los demás ases, pero ya no era una simple reunión, esta se había convertido en una enorme celebración, ya que no solo tendrían que felicitar a la nueva pareja, sino que también dar la bienvenida al nuevo as y líder del frente de batalla. Scott no podría estar más feliz por ambos jóvenes, viendo por el espejo retrovisor como la pareja salía del lago sentándose a la orilla, mientras compartían otro beso y Pikachu se cubría con sus orejas, avergonzado pero feliz por su amigo y su novia.

 **La verdad no sé si subir otro capítulo para explorar más este FanFic pero pues ya veremos. Bueno eso es todo de mi parte, espero que les haya gustado esta historia entre Anabel y Ash, y estaría muy agradecido que dejaran sus cometarios y opiniones para ayudarme a mejorar, ya se a que el FanFic fuera de su agrado o no.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
